Nunca me dejes ir
by CrazyThought
Summary: Regina es víctima de una extraña maldición que nadie conoce ni sabe romper. Todos están preocupados por el riesgo que corre su vida, pero en especial lo está una persona: Emma Swan. Regina está más consciente de lo que todos creen, e intentará comunicarse por todos los medios posibles. Pero cuando lo logre, la maldición dará giros inesperados.
1. El comienzo de una larga lucha

**¡Hola! (: este es mi primer fanfic Swan Queen, espero que les guste :3 acepto de buena gana sugerencias y críticas constructivas n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo I: El comienzo de un larga lucha.**

_-¡REGINA!- oyó gritar a sus espaldas, pero cuando se giró, fue demasiado tarde. Un fuerte impacto en el pecho la tiró al suelo, cortó su respiración e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el pavimento. Pudo oír las pisadas que corrían hacia ella, pero su vista se nubló de un segundo a otro, y no pudo más que ver una larga cabellera rubia frente a ella antes de quedar inconsciente._

* * *

Le dolía mucho, muchísimo en verdad. Pero no sabía exactamente en donde, ni porqué. Regina intento abrir los ojos, pero no vio más que oscuridad; una negra oscuridad que invadía todo a su alrededor. Reconoció ciertas formas, como la de una mesita de luz a su derecha, _su_ mesita de luz. También pudo vislumbrar una zona más iluminada que las demás, aunque muy levemente. _Una ventana _supuso. Cerró los ojos. Los abrió. Nada cambió.

-¿Hola?- intento decir, pero aunque sus labios se movieron, ningún sonido salió de ellos. Llevó ambas manos a su garganta, confundida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Y dónde diablos se encontraba? Quiso recordar, pero su mente parecía estar en blanco.

Se puso de pie, aunque en aquel agujero negro no sabía en verdad si estaba sentada, parada o acostada. Qué era arriba, qué era abajo. Todo era demasiado confuso. De pronto, una sensación en su mano, como una caricia, una suave caricia, la trasporto a una extraña visión.

Un rostro.

* * *

-¿Puedes oírme?- pregunto la mujer en un susurro. -¿Regina?- la mano que tenía sobre la de la morena se cerró con ternura. Como si de esa forma pudiera aferrarse a ella, traerla de vuelta, como si pudiera hacerle saber que estaba allí, que jamás se iría. Pero Regina no podía oírla, o al menos eso era lo que todos le decían.

Emma apretó los labios con frustración. Estaba cansada y preocupada, y cansada de estar preocupada. Ansiosa, impaciente. Quería que la mujer recostada allí en su cama despertara. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, y poder salvarla a tiempo. Pero había sido una estúpida, había sido descuidada y cobarde. Había elegido ignorar lo que era tan evidente a sus ojos, y aun lo hacía, aun lo ignoraba. Seguía diciéndose que estaba allí porque aquella era la madre de su hijo, y nada más que por eso. Cuando en realidad, las razones eran mucho más complejas.

* * *

-¿Emma?-.

Regina reconoció el rostro de la rubia al instante. Pero algo andaba mal. Era como si la tuviera frente a ella, y al mismo tiempo, a kilómetros de distancia. Su voz se oía lejana, y la nitidez de la imagen hacía parecer todo aquello como un sueño. Emma estaba allí con ella, Regina no lo dudaba. Pero la pregunta era, ¿dónde, exactamente, estaba Regina? La morena intento gritar, hacerse escuchar; intento correr, huir de aquel horrible lugar que se volvía más ahogante a cada segundo. Pero el problema era que, al parecer, allí no había salida. La negrura no solo era inmensa, sino también infinita, interminable. Regina se cansó de correr, así que se detuvo en un punto que parecía ser exactamente igual al de minutos atrás. Probó con magia, tal vez algún hechizo le ayudaría. Pero las bolas de fuego no sirvieron, ni tampoco el hechizo de teletransportación. ¿Aquel era otro mundo? No parecía serlo.

-¡Emma!- llamó a la rubia, pero la visión había desaparecido.

* * *

-¿Cariño?-.

La voz de Mary Margaret hizo que Emma pegara un salto de la silla y soltara la mano de Regina.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la mujer con su hija -¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Perfectamente- respondió Emma en tono cortante. No tenía ganas de hablar con su madre; a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-No te preocupes, ya despertará…- intento animarla Mary Margaret, pero al momento en que dio un paso hacia su hija, ésta retrocedió. Emma no quería mostrarse frágil. Era lógico que estuviera preocupada, es decir, todos los estaban; pero por alguna razón le molestaba que su preocupación fuera tan evidente a ojos de su madre. O tal vez era solo que la mujer era muy intuitiva. Como fuera, prefería seguir siendo vista como la mujer dura y fuerte que solía ser, y que seguía siendo.

Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, y cuando Emma vio que su madre estaba dispuesta a abrir la boca de nuevo, se retiró de la habitación con el semblante serio y tenso. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y salió de la casa antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla. Últimamente estaba molesta con todo el mundo, pero en especial con ella misma. Se suponía que era "La Salvadora" ¿Cómo no había podido salvar a una de las personas que más le importaban? Emma se detuvo en seco a mitad de la calle, repasando cada palabra de la pregunta en la que acababa de pensar. ¿En verdad Regina había llegado a convertirse en una de las personas que más le importaban? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo? No se trataba de algo precisamente malo pero era… extraño. La rubia viajo en el tiempo, recordando sus primeros días en Storybrooke, cuando Regina y ella no querían más que arrancarse las cabezas. Aquellos parecían días tan lejanos, como de otra vida; una vida más sencilla. Regina la odiaba, cierto, pero al menos estaba sana y salva.

La rubia apretó los dientes con frustración, recordando lo sucedido. Habían salvado a Henry de Neverland y regresado, finalmente, a su hogar. Pero de alguna manera, Peter Pan logró seguirlos hasta Storybrooke, con el fin de llevarse nuevamente a Henry. Por supuesto, la familia entera se puso a la defensiva, pero Regina fue quien se llevó la peor parte. Si Emma hubiera puesto más empeño en sus clases de magia, ambas podrían haber vencido a Peter Pan. Podrían haber hecho tantas cosas…

Después de varias horas caminando a la deriva por las calles de Storybrooke, Emma regresó a la gran mansión. El día llegaba finalmente a su fin, y al parecer todo seguía igual. Pero cuando Emma llegó a las escaleras, oyó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de arriba. Demasiados ruidos. Demasiadas personas. Para Emma solo podían significar dos cosas: o algo muy bueno, o algo muy malo.

-Regina- susurro asustada antes de correr escaleras arriba.


	2. Un pequeño cambio

**Capitulo II: Un pequeño cambio.**

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Emma con desesperación unos pasos antes de llegar a la habitación. Sus ojos se desviaron directamente hacia Regina, que seguía en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, y el mismo aspecto ausente de hace semanas. La rubia no pudo evitar aliviarse y, al mismo tiempo, decepcionarse. Todo seguía igual.

-No es nada Emma, tranquila- intervino Mary Margaret acercándose a ella, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia. Sabía que su hija aún estaba a la defensiva. –El Dr. Whale ha venido a hacer el chequeo diario…- hizo una pausa, sin saber si los resultados eran buenos o malos; Emma ya sabía la respuesta. –Nada ha cambiado- dijo finalmente Mary Margaret con una expresión apenada y cansada en el rostro, que la envejecía unos cuantos años. Pero la expresión de Emma se endureció al ver al Dr. Whale aparecer por detrás de Mary Margaret.

-¿Por qué no me ha esperado?- exigió saber.

-Emma…- comenzó el Dr. Whale con paciencia.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que me avisaría cada día cuando viniera a chequearla- lo interrumpió, ignorando el hecho de que hasta entonces aquel acuerdo se había mantenido en secreto a oídos de quienes estaban presentes en ese momento. –Entonces… ¿por qué no me ha esperado?- preguntó nuevamente con un tono brusco. No era algo realmente muy difícil. Simplemente llamarla y avisarle a qué hora pasaría por la mansión. Le irritaba que el hombre hubiera aparecido sin dar aviso, y que ni siquiera la esperara.

-Emma, cariño, el Dr. Whale me ha avisado a mi esta mañana que vend…-

-¿Y por qué demonios no me lo has dicho?-. En lugar de calmar las cosas, Mary Margaret solo consiguió enfurecer más a su hija.

-Bueno, no creí que fuera tan importante… quiero decir, no se necesita de la presencia de toda la familia para…-

-¡Pues claro que es importante!-. A Emma le llameaban los ojos, estaba fuera de sus casillas y no le importaba que las personas allí presentes la miraran extrañadas. ¿Tan raro era que a ella le pareciera importante…?¿que a ella _le importara_?.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos y dejemos a Regina descansar- sugirió el Dr. Whale lanzando una mirada significativa a David, quien con un "_andando_" se retiró de la habitación con Mary Margaret. Emma no se movió de su lugar, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?. -Emma, debes saber que Regina ya no se encuentra en una situación crítica- comenzó a explicar con una voz tranquila aunque seria.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ya sabe que le sucede? ¿Ya sabe cómo solucionar lo que le sucede?-.

-Quiero decir que… Regina lleva demasiado tiempo dormida- el Dr. Whale hizo una pausa, mirando a Emma fija e intensamente. –Probablemente no despierte nunca, jamás-.

* * *

Una nueva sensación despertó a Regina. Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar despertar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había dormido; lo único que sabía era que seguía encerrada allí, en ese enorme agujero negro, sin poder hablar, y con la noción del tiempo totalmente perdida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Quien sabía. Ella no.

Su cabello, o más bien un mechón de su cabello. Alguien lo había corrido de lugar, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Regina se sintió extraña porque, en realidad, no había nadie allí con ella. De pronto, su vista se volvió borrosa, para dejar atrás aquella horrible oscuridad y dar lugar a una visión que a Regina le detuvo el corazón.

Henry.

Regina quiso moverse. Hablarle, abrazarlo, hacerle saber que estaba bien. Que estaba allí, con él. Intento mover los labios. Nada. Intento mover la cabeza. Nada. Los pies. Nada. Las manos. Nada. Era frustrante ver como tenía a su hijo tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Regina nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Se sacudió con brusquedad, sin mucho éxito; y por si fuera poco, la visión desapareció.

-¡No!- gritó. ¿Gritó? Regina se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, el mismo gesto que había hecho al perder la voz. -Henry- se oyó decir en voz alta con gran satisfacción. Su voz había vuelto. ¿Eso significaba que podría comunicarse con su familia? ¿Con su hijo? ¿Con Emma?... ¿"_Con Emma_"? ¿Por qué le importaba si podía o no comunicarse con Emma? Sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. Ahora podía hablar, y debía intentar comunicarse con quien fuere.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí, chico?- dijo finalmente Emma haciéndose notar. Llevaba varios minutos parada en la puerta, observando como Henry acariciaba a su madre y la mirada en silencio. No quería interrumpirlo, y por otra parte se había quedado totalmente absorta con la imagen. El niño en verdad quería a Regina, así como ella lo quería a él. Lo que le hacía a Emma sentir más culpa.

-Yo solo… quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella- respondió el niño sin despegar la mirada del rostro de su madre adoptiva. La pausa duró varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Henry se volvió hacia su otra madre. -Dime la verdad, ¿ella despertará?- preguntó intentando sonar firme, pero su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Emma se acercó a él y lo abrazó. No sabía que decirle.

-Sí- respondió la rubia con seguridad –Te lo prometo-. Abrazó a su hijo por un tiempo indeterminado, intentando trasmitirle la fortaleza que conservaba y que poco a poco se desquebrajaba. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué su madre tal vez –probablemente- jamás despertaría? No, no podía decírselo. No aun. Ella creía que todavía había una oportunidad, todavía había esperanza. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera.

Un nuevo día llegó finalmente a su fin. Después de acostar a Henry, Emma se dirigió a la habitación de Regina. Aunque aún vivía con Mary Margaret, las últimas semanas casi no había pisado otra casa que no fuera la mansión. Y como Henry quería estar cerca de sus madres, hacía ya unas noches que dormía en su antigua habitación. Emma nunca dormía.

Se sentó en su habitual silla, junto a la cama, y se quedó allí, inmóvil. En realidad, no sabía que esperar. Simplemente quería que todo acabase de una vez. Apoyó su mano sobre la de Regina, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que la morena significaba para ella. En realidad, se había dado cuenta aquella madrugada, cuando el Dr. Whale le dijo que Regina podría no despertar jamás. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría; no podría soportar el hecho de _perderla_. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, finalmente se estaban llevando bien. Finalmente estaban siendo una familia. Eran felices. Ella era feliz. Pero si Regina moría…

Emma no quiso pensar en eso, pero una lágrima cayó inevitablemente por su mejilla. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de Regina y cerró los ojos. Segundos, minutos, horas. El tiempo pasó y, como siempre, nada cambió. Entonces, Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus hinchados ojos se fijaron en la mano que sostenía la de la morena. ¿Realidad o sueño? ¿Estaba tan esperanzada y desesperada que se había tratado solo de una ilusión? ¿O Regina verdaderamente le había apretado la mano?.


	3. La esperanza prevalece

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y perdonen por la tardanza, últimamente estoy muy ocupada D: **

* * *

**Capitulo III: La esperanza prevalece.**

-¡Me apretó la mano!-. Emma irrumpió en la habitación de Mary Margaret con tal desesperación que los que estaban allí la miraron alarmados.

-¿Qué?- pregunto David confundido.

-¡Regina!¡Me apretó la mano!- repitió la rubia con exasperación. Estaba emocionada, pero por alguna razón no quería permitirse sonreír por lo sucedido. Sabía que había sido real, estaba segura. Pero si se basaba en sus experiencias y decepciones, un apretón de mano podía significar lo mismo que nada, aunque no quería perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

-¿Estas segura?- Mary Margaret la miró extrañada, pero con el mismo brillo de esperanza de su hija reflejado en su rostro.

-Si- respondió Emma algo impaciente.

-En ese caso, vayamos en busca del Dr. Whale- sugirió David sin más rodeos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el Dr. Whale, junto con Emma, Mary Margaret y David, estaban en la habitación de Regina. La morena seguía tan dormida como siempre, sin hacer un solo movimiento más que el de su lenta respiración. Después de varios minutos, el Dr. Whale soltó un profundo suspiro y se volvió hacia los Charming.

-No hay cambios-.

-¿Qué?- Emma lo miró nuevamente con aquella furia en sus ojos. –Eso es imposible. Estoy segura de lo que sentí…-.

-¿Pero lo viste?- la interrumpió el Dr. Whale.

-¿Qué si lo vi?- repitió Emma, vacilando. –Pues, no. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero soy perfectamente capaz de sentir cuando alguien me apreta la mano- intentó defenderse con un tono brusco. Pero las dudas comenzaron a surgir dentro de ella, ¿y si en realidad solo había sido su imaginación? ¿El inmenso deseo que de Regina reaccionara le había hecho creer que de verdad lo hacía?. Emma sintió tres pares de ojos fijos en ella, como a la espera de que dijera alguna otra locura, o que se diera cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía sentido. Pero no, ellos eran los equivocados.

-Creo que es hora de que busque la ayuda de alguien más- dijo finalmente mirando con dureza al Dr. Whale, que la observaba apenado. Emma no miro a sus padres, que de seguro intentarían retenerla. No quería su lástima, su compasión. Dejó la mansión tan deprisa como la última vez, alejándose de aquella situación tan incómoda.

* * *

-Necesito tu ayuda-. Emma cerró de un portazo, haciendo caer la pequeña campanilla que colgaba de la puerta.

-Srta. Swan, que agradable sorpresa- saludo Gold con ironía.

-Regina. Ella ha…- Emma se detuvo, intentando buscar las palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado con Regina, no puedo serle de ayuda- quiso concluir Gold.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- pregunto Emma, molesta.

-Como ya le explique, Srta. Swan, ese hechizo es totalmente desconocido para mí. Por lo tanto, no puedo ayudarla-.

-Tienes un montón de cosas aquí, algo debe de servir- insistió la rubia.

Gold soltó una carcajada. –Este no es un laboratorio en el que se pueden hacer experimentos. Si, tiene razón, tal vez algo de aquí podría ayudar a Regina…- la mirada de Emma se iluminó –Así como también podría matarla-.

Emma endureció el semblante, pensando en ciertas cosas que podría decir pero que no ayudarían en nada. El hombre decía la verdad, aunque aquello no suponía un consuelo para ella.

-Sin embargo…- continuó Gold –Tal vez otro tipo de magia podría ayudarla-.

-Ya he hablado con el Hada Madrina, pero su magia tampoco sirve- dijo Emma con pesimismo.

-No me refería al Hada Madrina-. Emma miro confundida a Gold, confundida y curiosa. –Usted, Srta. Swan, usted es la clave-.

-¿Yo?-. Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, y el razonamiento de Gold no parecía tener mucho sentido. –No sé nada sobre cómo utilizar la magia, ¿Cómo podría ser más útil que tú?-.

-No se trata de la magia. Se trata de lo que genera la magia, lo que la impulsa-. Y con esto dicho, Gold se retiró al fondo de su tienda, dejando a Emma más confundida que nunca, y con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Camino de vuelta a casa, Emma intentaba razonar. ¿Lo que la impulsa? Una vez Gold le había indicado que hacer para que su magia funcionara. Dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y concentrarse en ellas, en lo que uno siente por las personas a las que quiere proteger. ¿Qué es lo que Gold creía que Emma sentía hacia Regina? ¿Por qué ella era la única capaz de salvarla? Tal vez ese era el problema, que Emma no sabía lo que realmente sentía.

Frustrada por volver a la mansión con las manos vacías, Emma se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de Regina. Una vez sentada frente a la cama, apoyo una de sus manos en la frente de la morena y cerró los ojos.

-Despierta- susurró. Después de varios minutos, nada sucedió. –Quiero que despiertes-. La paciencia de la rubia se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba; su rabia se convirtió en lágrimas que le inundaron los ojos. –Lo ansío con todo mi ser- concluyó entre sollozos, acariciando una de las mejillas de Regina.

Entonces, algo sucedió. Emma la vio, realmente la vio. Estaba envuelta en sombras, recostada en lo que parecía la nada misma. Pero era ella. Era Regina. Y estaba despierta.

-¡Regina!- la llamó la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

La mujer tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente se movió, volviéndose lentamente hacia Emma. La miro confundida por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la reconoció, y su mirada se iluminó.

-¿Emma?- una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. La morena se levantó con dificultad, porque de pronto comenzó a dolerle una pierna.

-¡Regina!- repitió Emma con enorme alegría mientras corría hacia ella. Pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, Emma abrió los ojos. Y allí estaba. En la mansión. Sentada en una silla frente a la cama de Regina. La morena tan dormida como siempre.


	4. Falsas esperanzas

Graciaaaas a todoooos mis amoressss 3 Acá les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo, y espero poder hacer los siguientes así :B Las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco más interesantes, vamos a ver que pasa después :B

**Capitulo IV: Falsas esperanzas.**

-¿Mamá?-.

Henry ya llevaba varios minutos sacudiendo suavemente el brazo de su madre hasta que ésta finalmente despertó. No era nada nuevo, en realidad. El muchacho despertaba a su madre casi todas las mañanas desde hacía semanas, si es que la rubia dormía algo. Encontrarla dormida en una posición totalmente incomoda sobre la silla no era ninguna sorpresa, aunque esta vez Henry la encontró descansando con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano de su otra madre.

-¿Eh?¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emma somnolienta, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿recuerdas?- le recordó Henry, resignado. En el pasado, era Emma la que tenía que recordarle –y obligarle- a Henry a ir a la escuela, pero uno de los grandes cambios en sus vidas era que ahora Emma olvidaba prácticamente todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Regina y su situación.

-Ah, cierto- respondió la rubia no muy preocupada, aunque se levantó con rapidez. –Andando-.

-Mm… ¿Mamá?-.

Emma lanzo a su hijo una mirada llena de impaciencia, pero este respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza. Algo confundida, Emma se miró a sí misma. ¿En qué momento de la noche se había puesto el pijama?

-¿Te enojarías demasiado si saliera vestida así?- sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero debía intentarlo.

-No te hablaría por semanas- respondió Henry con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, porque en aquella negociación él se llevaría la victoria. Le dio un beso en la frente a Regina y salió de la habitación para que su madre pudiera cambiarse, aunque ésta ni recordaba donde había dejado su ropa.

Una vez listos, madre e hijo salieron a la calle camino a la escuela. El escarabajo de Emma estaba averiado, y como de todas formas nadie lo usaba, llevaba varios días estacionado frente a la mansión. Los cálidos rayos de sol sobre el rostro le recordaron a Emma lo poco que salía al exterior últimamente; a decir verdad, extrañaba el aire fresco y el sonido de los pájaros. Pero podía vivir sin esas cosas, Regina era más importante.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?- dijo de pronto Henry volviéndose hacia su madre. Todavía estaban a unas cuadras de la escuela y ambos se habían mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Emma confundida –No me pasa nada-.

-Mientes- afirmó Henry –Estas ocultándome algo, a todos. Puedo sentirlo…-. El niño hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de su madre, quien se mordió el labio. Tenía razón, si le estaba ocultando algo. El último suceso con Regina se lo había guardado exclusivamente para ella. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido real, lo que solo le decía que los demás la tomarían por desesperada, al igual que había pasado con el apretón de mano. Pero Henry… sabía que Henry no la tomaría por loca. Y ese era el problema. Emma no quería darle falsas –o más bien apresuradas- esperanzas a su hijo. Temía lastimarlo.

-En serio, chico, no pasa nada- repitió Emma quitándole importancia.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres decírmelo…- Henry se encogió de hombros, muy seguro de que a su madre si le pasaba algo. –Pero he visto como duermes. Quiero decir, antes no podías dormir, y si lo hacías tenías pesadillas, hablabas en sueños. Pero ahora duermes tan profundamente como un tronco-.

Emma separó los labios, pero los volvió a cerrar a medida que su hijo hablaba. Era muy consciente de sus pesadillas, aquellas horribles noches en las que soñaba que Regina despertaba sin memoria, o en las que simplemente moría; pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que hablaba en sueños. ¿Qué diría? Algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor sería no preguntar, después de todo, si se debía a una pesadilla, de seguro no decía nada bueno.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con mamá?- preguntó entonces el chico, volviéndose nuevamente hacia su madre. Ya estaban frente a la escuela, pero Henry no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-No- mintió Emma en tono cortante. En realidad, sus sueños se habían vuelto más profundos en el desesperado intento de volver a _soñar_ con Regina. Porque Emma estaba convencida de que aquello había sido más que un sueño, y encontraría la forma de volver a verla costase lo que costase.

-Pero si lo tuviera, me lo dirías ¿verdad?- insistió Henry.

-Si, por supuesto- Emma tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener una expresión indiferente. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su hijo, pero era para protegerlo, y de todas formas Henry no podría ayudar de ninguna manera, ¿qué bien hacía, entonces, decirle lo sucedido? Además, si quisiera decírselo… ¿qué le diría?. "Oye Henry, he visto a Regina despierta. Ella estaba rodeada de una densa oscuridad y parecía perdida. Grite su nombre y comencé a correr hacia ella… oh, pero, cierto, todo era solo un sueño.". No, Emma no podía decirle eso, ni nada parecido.

Aunque Emma se mostraba algo cerrada, Henry le creyó ciegamente; y dado por satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la escuela, porque ya llegaba con retraso. Emma lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la mansión. Pero cuando estaba a media cuadra, cambió de dirección. Una nueva idea cruzó su mente como un rayo y la hizo correr hasta las minas.

* * *

Tardó un buen rato, debido a que fue a pie y el lugar quedaba a bastante distancia, pero una vez allí se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. El lugar se veía muy abandonado, aunque todas las minas tienen más o menos ese aspecto. Los enanos habían dejado de buscar polvo de hadas desde que todos volvieron de Nunca Jamás y decidieron que se quedarían en este mundo; así que las rocas y paredes, en un pasado brillosas, ahora estaban llenas de tierra y polvo. Pero Emma no había ido allí para contemplar la vista. A decir verdad, no estaba segura del porqué de haber ido allí. Una corazonada le decía que aún había magia allí, magia poderosa. Restos de esa magia que en un pasado habían creado ella y Regina, al intentar salvar al pueblo, y sus propias vidas.

Emma comenzó a caminar a lo largo de las minas, que a cada paso se volvían más oscuras. Tocó las paredes, concentrándose en alguna sensación distinta que pudiera llegar a sentir. En efecto, una extraña vibración le recorría todo el cuerpo. La ansiedad creció junto a los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se dejó llevar.

Pensó en Regina, y en cómo se había sentido aquel día al hacer magia con ella. O más bien como se había sentido al creer que ella moriría. Y después que todos morirían. Pero juntas pudieron salvar el pueblo entero. Aquel día, en ese momento, una conexión mucho más fuerte de lo que ellas creían se formó. No era simplemente la magia que Regina había aprendido de joven, o la que Emma llevaba en sus venas. Era una magia distinta y única. Una magia que provenía de _ellas_. De lo que sentían.

Entonces, Emma lo entendió.

* * *

Esta vez, Regina fue la que hizo una aparición, y se alejó por unos momentos de esa asquerosa oscuridad, para reemplazarla por una muy distinta. Lo que había a su alrededor era tierra y piedra, polvo. Y frente a ella, una mujer que ignoraba su presencia.

-Emma- la llamó con una media sonrisa.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que reconoció la voz de Regina al instante. Al verla, dio varios pasos en su dirección pero se detuvo antes de chocar con ella.

-Regina- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin poder creérselo. –Realmente estas aquí- no era una pregunta, la rubia se negaba a dudar que aquello fuera real.

-Eso creo- respondió Regina con el ceño fruncido. Ella no estaba tan segura de que aquello fuera real, o al menos de que ella estuviera realmente allí. -¿Qué me sucedió?- preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos de Emma, que brillaban de emoción.

-Pan- se limitó a decir Emma.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-.

-Gold logró destruirlo-. Emma apretó los dientes con frustración, su semblante se endureció notablemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Regina la miro preocupada. Una de sus manos se movió levemente hacía la de Emma, en un amago de tomarla, pero la morena se detuvo en el último segundo.

-Fue demasiado tarde- la rubia tuvo que contener las lágrimas. –No pude salvarte a tiempo-.

Silencio. Ambas mujeres se miraron con intensidad, viendo en los ojos de la otra una desgracia distinta.

-No puedes culparte por lo sucedido. Fue un accidente…- comenzó Regina en tono apenado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Pero podría haber hecho algo al respecto!- estalló Emma mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. –Podría haberte salvado. Y de haberlo hecho…- la rubia soltó un profundo suspiro lleno de exasperación mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, con deseos de arrancase los cabellos.

-¿Emma Swan va a rendirse?- dijo entonces Regina en tono alentador. –Si es así, entonces no eres la misma de antes- esta vez, su tono se volvió más serio.

-No lo soy- respondió Emma dejando caer sus manos al costado de su cuerpo. –Pero no voy a rendirme- aseguró.

-Bien. Entonces aún hay esperanza.- Regina le dedicó una triste sonrisa, porque al intentar tomar la mano de Emma, sus sospechas se confirmaron. No estaba realmente allí. No era más que un fantasma; sin poder oler, ni sentir nada. El contacto de su mano no provocó reacción alguna en la rubia, porque ésta no llegó a sentirla antes de que Regina la retirara.

-¿Tu estas…? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó de pronto Emma, luego de una larga vacilación.

-Estoy bien- respondió Regina con el mismo tono indiferente que había usado Emma esa mañana al mentirle a Henry. Emma lo notó, pero decidió no insistir. -¿Cómo está Henry?-.

-Él… está preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos- Emma hizo una pausa –Yo lo estoy-.

Silencio otra vez. Tanto Emma como Regina tienen la misma preocupación, y ninguna tiene una respuesta o solución. ¿Y si Regina jamás despertara? ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiría su cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar en ese enorme y oscuro vacío?

-No voy a rendirme- repitió entonces Emma, rompiendo el silencio. –Lucharé por ti, y volverás-.

-Volveré- afirmó Regina con un leve asentimiento. –Lo prometo-.

Entonces, Emma dio un paso más hacia la morena, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Parecían hipnotizadas por la mirada de la otra, como si no pudieran moverse. La realidad era, que ninguna quería moverse. Respiraban con lentitud, aunque cierta ansiedad se ocultaba detrás, en sus corazones. Pasados unos segundos –que se hicieron eternos para ambas- Regina quiso acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios. Emma cerró los ojos, saboreando por adelantado lo que nunca llegó a probar.

Un fuerte dolor atacó la pierna de Regina, quien cayó al suelo soltando un gemido de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello le ayudara a absorber más la horrible sensación. Le extraño que Emma no acudiera en su ayuda, y entonces recordó que el contacto físico no funcionaba entre ellas. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada en busca de aquellos ojos verdes.

-¡No!- gritó Regina con rabia.

Aquellos ojos no estaban allí. Tampoco aquella melena rubia. Ni esa chaqueta roja. La tierra. Las rocas. El polvo. Todo estaba negro. Negro como la oscuridad. Como el vacío. Como la nada misma.


	5. El Bosque de Los Sueños

**Mil perdoneeees por la tardanza D: entre la poca inspiración, el poco tiempo y las fiestas, agh, lo siento mucho D: **

* * *

**Capitulo V: El Bosque de Los Sueños**

Un rayo de sol que le daba justo en el rostro la despertó. Enceguecida, Regina intento incorporarse, pero una de sus piernas no le respondió. Así allí, sentada en el suelo, observo lo que le rodeaba sin poder creérselo. Árboles y más árboles, a donde fuere que mirara. Estaba en el bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Storybrooke? ¿El Bosque Encantado? Regina no lo reconoció, aunque tampoco es que se memorizara muy bien los bosques. Una vez más intento ponerse de pie, pero evidentemente el caminar ya no era una opción. Se arrastró como pudo hasta un troco caído y se sentó en él; al menos así tenía una mejor vista.

-¿Hola?- dijo la morena con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran a varios kilómetros de distancia, pero nadie acudió. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó la parte del pantalón que le ocultaba lo que fuera que su pierna pudiera tener y estar causándole dolor.

Regina reprimió un grito. Una enorme mancha negra se esparcía por toda la parte delantera de su pierna, mientras que la parte trasera parecía intacta. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Definitivamente no era un moretón, ni nada que Regina hubiera visto antes. Acerco su mano con inseguridad y comprobó que, al tacto, la pierna no le dolía. Era más bien un peso muerto; cosa que no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar alguna posible caída o causa de la enorme mancha. Pero nada. El dolor había aparecido inesperadamente cuando estaba en las minas con Emma.

-¡Emma!- recordó Regina. Sus manos se aferraron al tronco mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por levantarse. Supuso un gran esfuerzo, pero finalmente logró ponerse de pie, aunque sosteniéndose del tronco. De todas formas no era muy útil, porque no podía moverse con la pierna en ese estado. Regina buscó a Emma con la mirada, aunque sabía perfectamente que la rubia no estaba allí. Pero sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto, o más bien en otro par de ojos. Alguien la miraba a la distancia, desde detrás de un árbol. -¡Oye!- llamó al desconocido para que se acercara o para que huyera. La persona no se movió, así que Regina intento avanzar olvidando el hecho de que su pierna no le respondería. Así que en lugar de dar un paso adelante, cayó sin más. Llena de tierra y con la pierna nuevamente adolorida, la morena maldijo sin contenerse, y cuando levanto la mirada le sorprendió encontrarse con aquellos ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez frente a ella.

Era una niña; no tendría más de siete años. Enormes ojos verdes que observaban a Regina con curiosidad. Rizos rubios y largos que caían por su espalda hasta su pequeña cintura. La niña estaba parada a pocos centímetros de Regina, pero no hizo el intento de ayudarla, y no pronunció palabra alguna. De hecho, a Regina le sorprendió lo silenciosa que había sido la pequeña al acercarse.

-Hola- la saludo finalmente Regina mientras se sacudía tierra de la camisa. La niña no respondió. -¿Estás perdida?- quiso saber la morena. _Ja, quien lo diría, la Reina Malvada preocupándose por un niño indefenso._ Regina rió amargamente en su interior.

-Ven- dijo entonces la pequeña y, sin esperar respuesta, le dio la espalda a Regina y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Regina confundida. –Oye, ¡espérame!- exigió al ver que la niña ya se marchaba –No puedo caminar- se excusó señalando su pierna inservible.

La niña se volteó y fue hacia Regina con una expresión de exasperación, lo que la hizo parecer mucho mayor. Una vez frente a la morena, apoyo su mano derecha sobre la enorme mancha negra y, después de unos segundos, un brillo emanó de su mano e hizo desaparecer la mancha. Regina pudo sentir como su pierna volvía a la vida, aunque la tenía algo acalambrada.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- le preguntó a la niña mirándola fijamente. La pequeña le devolvió la mirada, pero no respondió. -¿Sabes usar magia?- aquello era algo bastante obvio, pero Regina quería recibir algún tipo de respuesta. -¿Eres curandera?- insistió. Pero la niña ya había retomado la marcha. Sin perder más tiempo, Regina se puso en pie y la alcanzó.

–Entonces, ¿vas a decirme a donde me llevas?- intentó nuevamente Regina, sin mucho éxito. La niña caminaba con la mirada perdida, como si no prestara en absoluto atención a lo que la rodeaba, y sin embargo se movía con seguridad, sin tropezar ni chocarse con nada. -¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque seguirte- dijo con impaciencia Regina, deteniéndose. –No quieres decirme a donde vamos ni porqué, lo que me parece sospechoso-. A ojos de cualquiera, aquella era la criatura más inofensiva de la tierra. Solo era una niña, y con esos ojos claros y esos rizos rubios, tenía un aspecto bastante angelical. Pero una de las cosas que había aprendido Regina en el pasado era que no podía confiar en las apariencias. La niña podría tranquilamente ser cualquier otra cosa. Pero, ¿por qué la había curado? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Acaso ya se conocían y Regina no la recordaba? Había algo en sus ojos que le era vagamente familiar, pero la morena estaba bastante segura de que no conocía a la pequeña.

-Ven- repitió la niña, volviéndose por una milésima de segundo hacia Regina, para después continuar caminando. Como si estuviera segura de que la morena la seguiría. Y, en efecto, Regina la siguió.

-¿Al menos me dices en dónde estoy?- quiso saber Regina con resignación.

-El Bosque de Los Sueños- respondió la niña.

-Entonces, ¿esto es un sueño?-. En realidad, Regina ya lo sospechaba. Al menos era un lugar más agradable que el enorme vacío que representaba su subconsciente.

-No exactamente- dijo la pequeña en tono misterioso.

Regina soltó un suspiro. Las respuestas de la niña solo le causaban más dudas. Así que decidió dejar el tema de lado, al menos por el momento.

-Gracias por curarme la pierna- le agradeció, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Extrañaba poder moverse tan libremente por el espacio.

-No la he curado, simplemente la he mandado a otra parte, pero es temporal-.

Regina no podía evitar preguntarle sobre aquello. -¿A otra parte? ¿Quieres decir… a otra persona?- preguntó confundida y un tanto curiosa. Nunca había oído sobre una magia que funcionara de esa manera.

-Oh no, la mancha sigue en _tu_ pierna- aseguró la niña.

Regina guardó silencio. Aquella respuesta le era bastante incomprensible, porque podía ver y sentir que la mancha no estaba en su pierna. De todas formas no quiso insistir más en el tema; mientras la mancha no estuviera, ella era feliz.

* * *

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que dejaron atrás el bosque y llegaron a la punta de un acantilado. Exhausta, Regina se dejó caer en el suelo. La niña se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Regina.

-Ahora a esperar- dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esperar que cosa?- Regina estaba cada vez más confundida.

-Ya lo verás- se limitó a responder la pequeña.

Regina intentó buscarle sentido a todo aquello, repasando los últimos sucesos. Recordaba estar en las minas con Emma, el dolor en su pierna, despertar en el vacío, despertar en el bosque, encontrar a la niña. O, más bien, la niña la encontró a ella. Regina se volvió hacia la pequeña, observándola de pies a cabeza. Aún tenía ese aire que se le hacía tan familiar. Y, por primera vez, la morena se fijó en su vestimenta. La pequeña llevaba una remera verde de manga corta, con un patito amarillo en el centro, que le quedaba algo grande; unos shorts de jean, que también le quedaban algo grandes; y unas zapatillas rojas, bastante desgastadas. _Y algo grandes _pensó Regina. Al parecer, la niña llevaba toda ropa heredada. ¿Tendría hermanos mayores? No le preguntaría, no quería parecer grosera.

-Así que, ¿tú vives aquí?- preguntó Regina después de varios minutos de silencio. Era una pregunta extraña, puesto que aquel parecía ser un mundo en el que nadie vive permanentemente, pero la morena solo quería comenzar una conversación. Y quizás averiguar algo más sobre el asunto de la espera.

-No- respondió la pequeña en tono algo cortante.

-¿Estas con tu familia?-.

La niña negó con la cabeza. Regina no quiso indagar el tema. De pronto sintió pena por la niña, que estaba allí completamente sola. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaría en el Bosque de Los Sueños?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- se animó a preguntar Regina.

-El mismo tiempo que tú- respondió la niña con aquel tono misterioso.

Regina enarco una ceja. -¿Vas a seguir dándome ese tipo de respuestas?- preguntó con impaciencia. Le molestaba el hecho de que la niña la pusiera tan confusa. La pequeña no respondió, simplemente agacho la cabeza. –Creo que me merezco algunas explicaciones. Después de todo he seguido a una niña extraña, en un bosque extraño, a un lugar extraño- se justificó la morena –Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre- se dio cuenta Regina. En ningún momento se habían presentado, lo que la hiso sospechar aún más que la niña ya la conocía. -¿Cuánto tiempo más guardaras silencio? Exijo que me…-

-Emma-.

Regina se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué?-.

-Mi nombre es Emma-.


	6. Noemi

**Les pido mil disculpas de corazón, se que soy un desastre cuando se trata de actualizar. Siendo sincera, había perdido total inspiración -y a decir verdad este capitulo lo escribí medio por auto-obligación-. Pero me puse a pensar seriamente en el curso que quiero que tome esta historia, y algunas ideas vinieron a mi mente. Tengo planeado comenzar a hacer capítulos más largos, para poder acortar la historia, porque prefiero hacerla más corta y finalizarla a intentar alargarla y terminar abandonándola. En fin, quiero dar gracias especiales a LthienTar, paola-enigma, Nomit, Melissa Swan, , trouble paradise, souumlemure, EvilRegals-Ameh y silviasi22 por los reviews y por seguir mi historia a pesar de mi poco compromiso xD**

**Capitulo VI: Noemi.**

_-Bienvenida a casa- Regina le dedicó una sonrisa honesta. Eso nunca había pasado antes._

_-Gracias- Emma ya le había sonreído con anterioridad, pero esta vez fue diferente. Estaba llena de gratitud porque finalmente había regresado junto a su hijo, y era gracias a Regina._

* * *

_-…por invitarme- aclaró Regina con aquella sonrisa nuevamente. Pero había algo en sus ojos que le decían a Emma que eso no era todo. La morena se veía agradecida, si, aunque algo parecía incomodarle. Algo que quería decir._

_-Henry quería- respondió Emma después de una pausa. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella también quería invitarla, y le alegraba el hecho de que hubiera ido. Y por más que pusiera el nombre de Henry en lugar del suyo, era ella quien había ido detrás de Regina, y nadie podía negar que era ella la que no quería que la morena se marchara._

* * *

Emma despertó en medio del amanecer. Corrió las cortinas de la habitación para que entrara algo de luz natural y paso al baño para lavarse la cara. Evito mirar el espejo, porque sabía que su propio reflejo le asustaría. Aunque nadie se lo dijera, Emma notaba que los demás la miraban preocupados, y sabía que se debía a su deplorable aspecto. A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría soportar. Debía hacerlo, por su hijo. Y por Regina.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de salir del baño y comenzar un nuevo día, que sabía sería exactamente igual a los anteriores. Llevaría a Henry a la escuela, regresaría a la mansión, cuidaría de Regina –o, más bien, se quedaría simplemente sentada en la silla junto a la cama-, iría a buscar a Henry, comerían en Granny's, volverían a la mansión, ella le ayudaría a Henry con sus deberes y después… bueno, las tardes solían variar. A veces iban de visita a lo de Mary Margaret, otras a jugar al parque, o a la playa. Pero la mayoría de las veces se pasaban la tarde en la mansión. Emma no era una mujer a la que le gustara la rutina, de hecho la odiaba. Nunca creyó que podría llegar a acostumbrarse; menos, que ella fuera la que eligiera ese tipo de vida. En realidad, ella no lo había elegido. Cuidar de Regina era su deber.

Ya en la cocina, preparándose una taza de café, Emma se sorprendió al oír un golpe en la puerta. ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esas horas tan tempranas? Consciente de que aun llevaba el pijama puesto, y sin que le importara en lo más mínimo, Emma se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, se encontró con una mujer joven, de unos veintitantos, que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Si?- dijo la rubia, totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Esta es la casa de Regina Mills?- preguntó la joven con timidez, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si- respondió Emma mirándola con desconfianza. -¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy Noemi, Noemi Clark- se presentó la mujer. Aquel nombre no significó nada para Emma, que enarcó una ceja. –Soy la enfermera asignada a Regina Mills- explicó Noemi.

Emma se tensó al instante en que escuchó la palabra _enfermera_. Días atrás, ella y Mary Margaret habían tenido una discusión debido a que Emma pasaba "demasiado tiempo cuidando de Regina. Lo cual no era su responsabilidad.". A pesar de la testarudez de su hija, Mary Margaret juró que contrataría a una enfermera para que, al menos, ayudara a Emma. La noche anterior, Mary Margaret había llamado para avisarle que la enfermera iría temprano por la mañana. Por supuesto, la rubia lo había olvidado totalmente.

-Ah claro, adelante- dijo Emma luego de unos momentos de vacilación. Se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pasara y después cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Entonces, ¿usted es…?- quiso saber Noemi, volviéndose hacia ella después de haber echado un rápido vistazo a la entrada de la mansión.

Emma vaciló nuevamente, sin saber que responder. –Yo soy… la madre de Henry, el hijo de Regina- dijo finalmente. No encontró ninguna otra manera sencilla de decir quién era. –Dime Emma-.

Una extraña expresión paso por el rostro de Noemi mientras procesaba la nueva información, pero una vez que pareció comprenderlo, se dibujó en ella aquella dulce sonrisa. –Bueno, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme la habitación en donde se encuentra la paciente?-.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Emma sin comprender –Ah sí, por aquí- indicó una vez que la palabra _paciente_ fue relacionada con _Regina_ dentro de su mente. Entre la hora temprana y la inesperada visitante, a Emma le costaba prestar atención más de lo habitual. Guió a Noemi hasta la habitación de Regina, pero una vez frente a la puerta se detuvo y se volteó con brusquedad. Noemi tuvo que frenar para no chocar con ella.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces exactamente?- quiso saber Emma, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. –Quiero decir, con el paciente- aclaró.

Noemi la miro confusa, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas cuestionaran su trabajo de esa manera. Aunque tuviera tan solo veintiséis años, era una persona muy responsable y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Las personas confiaban en ella, y la respetaban. Nunca tenían la urgencia de preguntarle que era _exactamente _lo que hacía. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Aunque se sintió algo ofendida, la joven mantuvo una expresión impasible. –Yo me encargo de todos los cuidados del paciente. Según las necesidades e incapacidades que este tenga, mis servicios varían- dijo Noemi con un tono muy tranquilo, pero serio.

Emma la escrutó con la mirada. Noemi medía aproximadamente un metro setenta. Tenía el cabello de un color rojizo anaranjado, arreglado con una sencilla trenza de costado. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y profundos, llenos de humildad. La tez de su piel era bastante pálida, y varias pecas coloradas decoraban sus mejillas. La mujer parecía totalmente inofensiva, pero Emma aun temía confiarse. Probablemente no era algo personal, Noemi parecía una buena persona. Pero Emma no quería ninguna enfermera. Sin embargo, cuando separó los labios para pedir amablemente a Noemi que se marchara, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. En qué momento exactamente, Emma no lo sabía, solo pudo ver confundida como Noemi pasaba a la habitación por la puerta que ella misma había abierto. Resignada, la rubia entró detrás.

Noemi observó atentamente cada rincón de la habitación, absorbiendo lo que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Después de unos largos minutos, pareció darse cuenta de que Emma aún seguía allí. La miró fijamente a la espera de que se retirara, pero la rubia no se movió de su lugar.

-Bueno dime, ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó Emma después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Nada por ahora, gracias- respondió Noemi con una media sonrisa. –Puedes retirarte- dijo con amabilidad.

Ahora Emma era la ofendida. ¿Por qué debía retirarse? Llevaba semanas encerrada en esa habitación, cuidando de Regina las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Y ahora la echaban? ¿Así como así? Emma apretó los labios y miro a Regina con preocupación. ¿Por qué había dejado que una extraña entrara a la casa y le diera órdenes? Se volvió hacia Noemi con decisión, pero en cuanto cruzo miradas con la pelirroja, sus fuerzas flanquearon. La mujer se veía demasiado comprometida e ilusionada. Y de pronto, a Emma le cayó un fuerte cansancio encima, porque comprendió que finalmente podía descansar.

-Estaré abajo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame- dijo Emma con resignación. Miró largamente el rostro dormido de Regina y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

_-Déjame despedirme- pidió el príncipe con la angustia dibujada en el rostro. Los enanos corrieron el cristal que lo separaba de su princesa. Blanca Nieves yacía inconsciente frente a él, profundamente dormida. Lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de David mientras se inclinaba para besar una última vez a su verdadero amor. Pero entonces, algo sucedió. Por un instante, el bosque entero se sacudió ante la magia del hechizo que fue deshecho. Blanca Nieves desprendió miles de luces de colores, que desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con la que habían emanado de su cuerpo. Cuando David despegó sus labios de los de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas, la mujer tomó una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo los ojos llenos de vida y esperanza._

_-Tú… tú me encontraste- dijo Blanca Nieves llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de su príncipe. Quería tocarlo, comprobar que realmente estuviera allí. El hombre acarició su brazo con ternura, sonriendo maravillado. _

_-¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría?-._

* * *

Emma despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala. Somnolienta, miró la hora en su celular; aún faltaba una hora para que sonara su despertador. Recordaba vagamente su sueño, pero estaba segura de que no había sido una pesadilla; no podía ser el causante de que sus manos estuvieran sudando sin control y que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera repartido por el suelo. Se incorporó con dificultad, sentándose en el sillón. Le dolían el cuello y la espalda.

-¡Emma!- el nombre se pronunció casi como un alarido.

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación, todo fue más confuso. Regina seguía recostada en su cama, tan dormida como siempre. Era Noemi quien había gritado. La joven se encontraba algo distanciada de la cama, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Regina, llenos de terror. Emma no comprendió que sucedía, hasta que volvió a fijarse en la morena. Recostada en la cama, pero destapada, y sin su pantalón de pijama. Regina estaba en ropa interior con las piernas al descubierto. Al principio Emma no entendió que era aquello que tenía sobre la pierna, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquello era _su_ pierna. Una enorme mancha negra se extendía por la pierna de Regina hasta su pie. Y eso no era todo, la mancha se movía, esparciéndose por el cuerpo de Regina a gran velocidad.


	7. El beso del verdadero amor

**Capitulo VII: El beso del verdadero amor.**

-Ya has escuchado al doctor. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella.-.

Noemi comenzaba a hablar como Mary Margaret, y eso a Emma le colmaba la paciencia. Soltó un bufido a modo de respuesta, sin despegar los ojos de la pierna de Regina. O, más bien, lo que solía ser la pierna de Regina. La mancha negra se había extendido hasta tal punto que ya le cubría la extremidad completa, y Emma estaba muy preocupada por su constante crecimiento. Además, no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿qué demonios era eso? Y ¿qué demonios le estaba haciendo su cuerpo? ¿Acaso su pierna había muerto por completo? ¿La mancha dejaría de crecer si…? Emma no pudo terminar de formular aquella pregunta. El solo pensar en una amputación le daba vuelta el estómago. Y sabía que si Regina despertaba, cuando Regina despertara, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Pero, ¿y si aquello suponía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte?

_¿Qué vida? _Se preguntó Emma, observando ahora el rostro de la morena. La mujer estaba muy delgada y su piel, amarillenta. Aunque la alimentaban con suero, Emma sabía sin necesidad de un doctor que el cuerpo de Regina no estaba mejorando, sino todo lo contrario. Y por si el deterioro natural no fuera suficiente, ahora una mancha asesina se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Había momentos en los que Emma ya no guardaba más esperanzas; simplemente se dedicaba a preguntarse cuanto más podrían soportar todo aquello. ¿No sería más sencillo, y mejor para todos, terminarlo de una buena vez? Otra alternativa en la que a Emma no le gustaba pensar. ¿Cómo podría ser la causante de la muerte de la madre de su hijo? De la mujer que, inevitablemente, se había convertido en una de las personas que ella más quería. No, jamás podría cargar con esa culpa. Antes, prefería la muerte.

Pero es que la impotencia la consumía día y noche. Y Emma ya no se había podido comunicar con Regina de ninguna manera. Incluso había regresado repetidas veces a las minas, en un intento poco exitoso de al menos encontrar una respuesta. Pero nada. El silencio la abofeteaba cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con la morena. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla; admirar su belleza, a pesar del rostro huesudo y la piel enfermiza.

_"Ella va a morir, ¿verdad?" _le había preguntado Henry al enterarse de la mancha en su pierna. "_No, claro que no_." respondió Emma con firmeza, pero el silencio que le siguió dejo un aire de vacilación en el ambiente. El muchacho no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sabía que su madre mentía, y sabía porque lo hacía. Por protegerlo, claro, pero también por el hecho de que ni ella misma podía aceptar lo que su hijo veía tan claramente. Emma lo abrazó, pero no encontró palabras de consuelo. Podría decirle que todo estaría bien, que Regina despertaría pronto, y que finalmente podrían ser felices, todos. Pero en el fondo, Emma admitía que no estaba segura de nada.

* * *

Una noche, cuando Noemi terminó su turno y Henry se fue a la cama, Emma entró en la habitación de Regina, pero no se sentó en su silla de cada día. En su lugar, y sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, Emma eligió recostarse en la cama, junto a la morena.

Se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca, poder verla con más claridad. El perfil de su nariz, los cortos mechones de cabello oscuro sobre sus párpados, el grosor de sus labios, que habían perdido gran parte de su color, al igual que el resto de su cara. Emma podía sentir el calor que aun emanaba su cuerpo, el dulce aroma de su piel, que por alguna razón desconocida no había perdido su esencia a pesar del malestar. Sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso, extraño, al contemplar a tan maravillosa criatura. Y es que, al verla tan de cerca, parecía como si una luz la invadiera por completo, y a Emma junto a ella. Sentía un gran alivio, una sensación de paz, tan repentina que a Emma no le parecía del todo real. ¿Acaso era magia? ¿O simplemente se debía a la ola de emociones que se revolvían en su estómago cuando estaba tan próxima de la morena? Su corazón latía con ansiedad y, sin embargo, su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, y antes de poder darse cuenta, Emma cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_-¡David!- exclamó Mary Margaret mientras entraba corriendo en la tienda de Mr. Gold. Su príncipe estaba recostado en una cama, víctima de la maldición que lo mantenía dormido. Los enanos se hicieron a un lado para que Mary Margaret pudiera sentarse a su lado y tomar el rostro de David en sus manos. En la habitación, todos contuvieron el aliento. Emma abrazó a Henry, que se veía algo conmocionado por el estado de su abuelo. Pero cuando Mary Margaret junto sus labios con los de su príncipe, la magia surgió al instante, invadiendo a todos los presentes._

_David despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Mary Margaret esbozo una enorme sonrisa, y Emma abrazó nuevamente a su hijo, pero esta vez con alegría._

_-Tú… tú lo hiciste.- susurró David con los ojos fijos en los de Mary Margaret._

_-¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría?-._

_-No.-._

* * *

El despertador arrancó a Emma de su sueño, aunque de todas formas tubo el presentimiento de que este ya llegaba a su fin. Hacía una semana que estaba teniendo aquellos sueños que, en realidad, eran recuerdos. A excepción de aquel en el que David despertaba a Snow White en el bosque Encantado; Emma no existía entonces, si es que aquello verdaderamente había pasado. En un principio, la rubia no les había dado importancia; simplemente disfrutaba del hecho de finalmente poder dormir algunas horas. Pero con el paso de los días, había comenzado a preguntarse si los sueños tendrían algún tipo de significado o mensaje. Cuales fueran sus sospechas, esa mañana decidió ignorarlas. Había cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, la pequeña mancha negra que encontró en el brazo izquierdo de Regina. Ni siquiera recordaba que la noche anterior se había recostado en la cama, junto a la morena; pero su desconcierto se vio reemplazado por temor cuando sus ojos finalmente notaron lo que, estaba segura, no era un lunar.

Emma llevó su mano hacia el brazo de Regina, rozando levemente la pequeña mancha con un dedo. Sus labios apretados formaban una fina línea. Sus ojos brillaban de preocupación. –Por favor, habla conmigo- le suplicó a la morena, aunque probablemente ésta no la escuchara.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con rapidez. Emma decidió no decirle a nadie sobre el hallazgo de la nueva mancha, aunque la preocupación podía verse perfectamente reflejada en su rostro. Claro que eso no era nada nuevo. Pero lo que si notó Henry cuando iban camino al colegio, fue que su madre estaba más callada de lo normal.

-Así que… hoy Ruby me llevará al cine- comentó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

-Genial. No sabía que había cine en Storybrooke…- dijo Emma sin el mismo tono entusiasta que el del niño.

-Sep. Adivina que iremos a ver-.

Emma se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera hacer un intento ni mostrar verdadero interés en averiguarlo.

-Caperucita roja- contestó Henry ahora con una sonrisa más grande y un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-¿Caperucita roja?- repitió Emma enarcando una ceja. -¿Qué clase de ironía planeas jugar con Ruby?-.

-Pues, ya les he mostrado mi libro. Es decir, sus propias historias. Así que estaba pensando… que quizá les gustaría _verlas_.-. El niño parecía muy orgulloso de su idea, y Ruby había mostrado gran entusiasmo en llevarlo a ver una película, aunque Henry no le había dicho cual.

Emma no respondió esta vez. Se había quedado pensativa, reflexionando sobre una idea que vino a su cabeza repentinamente. –Tu libro de cuentos… ¿todavía lo tienes?- preguntó de pronto. Henry asintió. -¿Crees que podrías prestármelo?-.

-Claro.- le respondió el muchacho mirándola con curiosidad. –Está en mi habitación, tómalo cuando quieras.-. Y después de recordarle que esa tarde no debía recogerlo del colegio, Henry se despidió de su madre.

* * *

Una vez en la mansión, Emma subió apresurada al cuarto de Henry. El libro se hallaba sobre el escritorio de la computadora, así que no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, paso a sentarse en la cama de Henry. Había pensado en ir a la habitación de Regina, pero por alguna razón Emma no quería que Noemi la viera con el libro. A decir verdad, la rubia no tenía idea de lo que esperaba encontrar en aquellas historias. Simplemente seguía su instinto, aquel extraño presentimiento de que el libro le daría las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Y las horas pasaron, y Emma no encontró respuesta alguna. Repaso las páginas con rapidez, y una vez más con lentitud. Y entonces, una imagen llamó su atención. El príncipe se inclinaba para besar a Snow White. Ella había sido víctima de una maldición, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de su verdadero amor.

_"El beso del verdadero amor romperá cualquier maldición."_

Emma no había oído esa frase en su vida, pero las palabras resonaron en su mente como un rayo y la luz despejó toda duda que pudiera tener minutos antes. De pronto, todo cobró sentido. Sus sueños no habían sido simples sueños después de todo. Y en ese instante, Emma supo lo que debía hacer. Dejó el libro en la cama y salió disparada hacía la habitación de Regina. Noemi no estaba allí, pero a Emma tampoco le importó en donde pudiera estar. Ahora solo tenía los ojos fijos en una persona.

Regina respiraba con lentitud; parecía estar en paz. Emma, inclinada a su lado, no podía controlar la velocidad de sus latidos. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Entonces nada perdería, más que otra ilusión. Sin más excusas, Emma dejó de lado sus miedos. Acarició el rostro de Regina, parte por parte. Sus cejas, sus parpados, su nariz, sus pómulos, su mandíbula y, finalmente, sus labios. Aquellos labios que habían pronunciado tanto palabras hirientes, como palabras reconfortantes hacia la rubia. Palabras que había preferido ignorar, y otras que no le habían pasado desapercibida. Palabras, tantas palabras. Y sin embargo, ahora todas carecían de importancia, todo dependía de una simple acción.

Emma se inclinó un poco más cerca, con tal lentitud que pareciera que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Miró a Regina, expectante. Como si temiera que la morena pudiera despertar en cualquier momento y encontrarla allí, a tan corta distancia de su rostro. Pero los ojos de Regina permanecieron cerrados, y así, Emma cerró también los suyos. Porque ya no necesitaba ver. Lo único que debía hacer… era inclinarse un poco más.


End file.
